Kim Possible: One Last Mission
by WhiteTiger3944
Summary: Ron & Kim have everything. 3 beautiful children, but what happens when wade calls & asks for 1 last mission. Will they accept? And if they do what will happen? Plz R&R no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible: One last Mission

Ron and Kim Stoppable are the happiest couple on Earth. They have a life they love. They have 2 year-old twins, Emma Rose and Adrian Christopher, and 3- month old Lily Anne. They haven't been on missions for years, but one day Wade calls with horrible news. Drakken and Shego have escaped from high security prison after 10 years, and are causing havoc on the world. Will Ron and Kim accept one last mission, and if so what happens? NO FLAMES PLEASE, R&R. Thank-you 

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE.

Chapter 1: One Last Mission

Kim Stoppable sat in the nursery with 3-month old daughter Lily Anne. They sat in the rocking chair, Kim sang softly to her and Lily Anne drifted off to sleep. Kim got up and laid her down into her crib just as Ron walked into the room.

"Are Adrian and Emma asleep?" Kim asked her husband.

"Yeah, Kim we have to talk…downstairs."

She looked at Ron worried and quickly followed him downstairs to their den. She saw Wade's face on the computer screen.

"Hello Kim."

"Hi Wade, what's up?" she asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Drakken and Shego have escaped prison. One of the inmates helped them escape."

"It's been ten years Wade! How could they…"

"I don't know Kim, all I know is they have a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Ron asked.

"They have a high security lair in London. Their plan is to hack into the TV and radio system and hypnotize everyone into believing he is their ruler."

"Sounds like one of Drakken's lame plans." Kim scoffed.

"Not so lame Kim. With the new security and technology they have…it is severely dangerous."

"Wade, are you asking us to…?"

"Yes Ron, I am asking you and Kim to go and stop them."

"But what about the kids!" Kim exclaimed. "You just said it is severely dangerous…what if we never came back to our kids."

"Wade, we will talk about it and let you know within the next 2 hours." Ron said.

"All right Ron, there is a box of new weapons on the porch if you decide to accept this mission."

And with that Wade signed off. Kim opened the front door and sure enough there was a box from Wade sitting on the porch. She brought it in and sat next to Ron.

"Look at this stuff!" Ron exclaimed.

The box held new advanced Laser Tasers, sleeping gas, grapping hooks, protective suits, and a brand new Kimmucator.

"Impressive." Ron said, "Kim what's wrong?"

"I'm torn, how can we do this if it could mean never coming back to our children?"

"I understand Kim, but if we don't it means we would never be able to care for our children anyway."

"You're right, I never thought after all these years, we would be back on a mission."

"Why don't you go relax in a hot bath, and I'll make us some coffee…we might be up for a while."

"Great idea Ron."

Kim kissed her husband and headed upstairs. She ran the hot water that filled up the bathtub. She got towels out of the cabinet and set them down on the floor.

Meanwhile Ron was making coffee, and thinking about this new mission. Ron was terrified of the thought of never seeing his children again, or…never seeing Kim again. Ron was now determined to save the world…and his family.

Kim was relaxing in a nice, hot, bubble bath. She was also thinking about the future. As she weighed all the possibilities, tears flowed down her face.

"It seems impossible!" she thought to herself.

But somewhere from the back of her mind she heard the words that she had heard all of her life.

"_Anything's possible for a Possible."_

Kim smiled and thought, "Yes it is!"

Ron was sitting at the table when Kim came into the kitchen.

"We have to do this." She said, "For the world, for us, and our children."

Ron embraced his wife in a hug and said, "Everything will be fine."

Tears once again flooded Kim's eyes and she thought, "If only you could promise me that."


	2. ImPossible Mission

Chapter 2: (Im)possible Mission

Ron's parents, and Kim's parents sat on the couch holding their grandchildren as Ron and Kim said good-byes to their families and children. With heavy hearts, and teary eyes Kim and Ron walked outside and got into the cab Wade had sent for them. They were going to secret FBI headquarters where Wade was now stationed. They barley spoke a word on the ride over. Kim was clutching a photo of her, Ron, and their children in her hands, and hot tears flowed down her face. Ron was holding a piece on paper Adrian and Emma had colored on for him. Finally they arrived at HQ.

"Right this way." Said the cabbie.

Kim and Ron followed him into an abandoned building. They weren't sure is this cabbie was legit or not, but nevertheless they kept following him. The inside looked as if it had been a bar. They followed him into what looked like had been a bathroom. Inside was a hidden elevator. They stepped inside and rode down two floors. Kim and Ron were ready for anything…except for what they saw when the door opened.

There was a huge room, with computers, monitors, cameras, gadgets of all kinds, and people busy with work. They stepped in and saw Wade walking toward them.

"Hey Kim, Ron." He greeted them.

"Hello Wade." Kim said.

"Hey, Wade, this is impressive."

"Thanks, but follow me, this is the plan."

They followed Wade to the back of the room, where there sat a monorail. Wade stepped inside and gestured for Kim and Ron to follow. The monorail started moving, and sped down the tracks.

"Now this will take us about 5 miles outside of town to an abandoned field, where our private jets and planes take off from. The jet will take you to countryside in London. This is where Drakken's lair is. "

He handed them a map, and a list of instructions.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. Wade had noticed that Kim was still clutching the family photo with teary eyes.

"You know Kim, I wouldn't have asked unless it was really important."

"I know Wade, I just feel guilty about leaving the kids."

"We'll be back before we know it." Ron assured his wife.

Still Kim had a nasty feeling something was going to happen in London.

When they arrived at the underground station, Wade, Kim, and Ron, climbed a set of stairs and climbed out a trapdoor into the sunlight.

The pilot escorted Ron and Kim to the jet, and Wade wished them good luck.

Kim and Ron sat down and the jet took off into the sunny skies.

Kim and Ron knew is would be about 5-6 hours before they reached their destination, so they went over the plan, and discussed what their strategy would be. Kim lied on the couch and fell asleep. Ron who was reading also fell asleep before long. 5 hours later, the pilot came on over the intercom.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable." He said. Kim and Ron woke up instantly as they heard their names.

"We have made really good time, and you will be ready to jump in 20 minutes."

Ron and Kim, stunned at the good time they made, got changed into their protective suits, and grabbed their gear. Kim made sure she had her Kimmucator with her, and they both put their parachutes on. Following instructions, Kim jumped first followed by Ron. Their parachutes flew open and the enjoyed the view as they drifted safely to the ground. Once they landed, Kim and Ron followed the map Wade had given them. They came to a lovely little cottage. As the instructions said, they rang the doorbell, and the ground beneath them disappeared they fell and landed on a cement floor.

"We're here." Kim said.

"Come on let's go."

They followed the path and came into a huge room. They thought they were alone until they heard the infamous voice.

"Ah, Kim and Ron Stoppable. So glad you could make it."

Kim turned around and saw Drakken standing above them on a ledge. Shego then appeared beside Drakken, she jumped down and walked over to Kim.

"Ah Kimmy, how are the kids? I would love to see the little angels." She said with a menacing tone in her voice.

Kim, madder then ever, punched Shego right square in the mouth. Drakken shouted, "Don't touch my wife."

Kim eyes grew wide, "You guys are married?"

Ron winced, "That's enough to give anyone nightmares."

Shego jumped at Kim, who dodged her and flipped her and body slammed her onto her back. Shego glowed green, and jumped back up at her. Ron was fighting Drakken. Drakken managed to flip Ron over and run toward his machine.

"You see Kim, when I press this button everyone in the world, will hear my voice, will see me, and be hypnotized forever."

"No you don't!" Ron screamed, and pulled out a Taser Laser, and stunned him. Drakken froze in his footsteps.

"NO!" Shego shouted. She threw a glowing green ball at the ledge above her. She pushed Kim underneath the falling ledge and jumped over to the machine. Kim stunned her, but wasn't aware she was in danger.

"KIM!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs. He ran over, pushed his wife out of harm's way, and was trapped underneath the metal and debris.

"RON!" Kim flew over to the spot, and threw metal and debris until she found her husband. She pulled out her Kimmucator and contacted Wade.

"I NEED POLICE AND PARAMEDICS…NOW!"

She squeezed Ron's hand, "You have to be all right, you have to be."

Before she knew it, paramedics, and police ran into the lair. They took and stunned Shego and Drakken away, and the paramedics worked on Ron. They then life flighted him to the nearest hospital.


	3. A Lost Ron

Chapter 3: A Lost Ron.

Kim sat in a London hospital waiting room, waiting for any news of her husband Ron. It had been 6 hours since they arrived at the hospital. Kim sat silently crying, wishing she could see Ron. Suddenly Kim heard a familiar voice.

"Kim?"

She looked up and saw the last person she expected to see in London, her mother!

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Kim asked as her mother embraced her in a hug.

"Wade called us. He's coming with everyone else."

Kim clang to her mother and they both sat down. Wade, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, and her father came in with the children. Blonde-haired Emma was fast asleep in her grandmother's arms, and a redheaded Adrian ran to his mom.

"Ma!" he shouted as Kim picked him up and hugged him. Lily Anne was also asleep in her grandfather's arms.

Kim tried to hide her tears from her son, but it was impossible. Finally a nurse came out and addressed Kim.

"Mrs. Stoppable, you're husband was very lucky. He was lucky to survive at all. We will know more when he wakes up."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, only two people right now, once he wakes up everyone can go in."

Kim and Ron's mother followed the nurse back into the room where Ron was. Kim burst out in tears as she saw Ron lying in the bed, hooked up to a monitor, he was pale, and seemed so distant. Kim took his hand, and talked to him softly.

"R-r-r-Ron, it's Kim. Darling you have to wake up. I'm here; you're parents, my parents, and the kids. They all want to see you but you have to wake up."

Mrs. Stoppable talked to her son as well, and when it seemed hopeless, Ron's eyes opened.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed, "You're awake. This is wonderful!"

Ron looked at Kim and then at his mother and then said, "Are you nurses?"

Kim's smile immediately faded. "Ron, honey…it's me…Kim. Your wife."

"I'm married?" Ron asked. He looked at his mother, "Who are you?"

"I'm your mother Ron."

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to remember you two."

Kim burst into tears and ran out to the nurse's station. She followed a nurse back to her husband's room.

"Ron," the nurse said, "I'm a nurse, I'm going to take you're blood pressure, and look at your eyes, ok?"

"Ok." Ron said.

After the nurse did the standard tests, she told Kim everything looked normal.

"Why can't he remember us?" Kim asked through her tears.

"He has amnesia. This is very common with head trauma victims. I understand his kids are in the waiting room."

"Y-y-Yes." Kim choked.

"Maybe if he sees them it will jog his memory."

The nurse went out to get the rest of the family. They all walked back into the room.

"Oh what adorable children!" Ron exclaimed, "Whose are they?"

Kim said, "Their…ours Ron."

"You and I have children together?"

"Yes."

"Why can't I remember?"

"Da! Da!" Adrian yelled. He ran over to Ron, but Kim's mother scooped him up and restrained him from jumping up on Ron.

"Da! DA!" Adrian screamed through tears.

"Poor little guy." Ron frowned.

Kim started crying again and the nurse came in and said, "Why don't you all go find a hotel and get some sleep. You can come back into the morning. Sometimes all amnesia patients need is a good night sleep."

Once again, with a heavy heart and teary eyes, Kim left her husband's side. She said before leaving, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hopefully I will remember you." Ron said.

Kim's mother led her crying daughter outside to the rental car. They found a nice hotel and settled in for the night.


	4. Please Remember Me

Chapter 4: Please Remember Me.

Kim was ready to go to the hospital at 8:00 the next morning. She was waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable to get ready. Mr. and Mrs. Possible were going to look after the children, while Kim and Ron's parents went to the hospital. Wade was going to stop by later.

At 8:15 they were on their way to the hospital. Kim prayed harder then she had ever prayed before. "Please let him remember me, our past, our children." She prayed until the moment they walked into Ron's room.

"Hello." Ron said.

"Hello Ron." Kim replied. "Is it ok if we come sit down?"

"Sure." Ron said.

They made themselves comfortable around Ron's bed and Ron spoke.

"I'm sorry that I can't remember any of you. Maybe if we talk for a little while something will jog my memory."

"Well…" Kim started, "I'm you're wife, and this is your mom and dad."

"Ok…and what about the children that were here last night?"

"They are our children. The little red-haired boy was Adrian Christopher, the little blonde that was asleep was Emma Rose, and the baby was Lily Anne."

"Oh beautiful names. Uh…mom, dad, can I talk to…Kim alone please?"

"Sure Ron." His dad said.

"We'll be in the waiting area Kim."

Ron said, "The nurse told me how I got here, why I have amnesia. Did we do this all the time when we were younger?"

Kim smiled through flooded eyes, "Yes, almost every day."

"How long have we known each other?"

"Since Preschool." Kim answered.

"Wow."

Just then Wade entered the room.

"Hello Wade!" Kim exclaimed.

"Hi Kim, hi Ron."

"Ron, Wade is our friend he works for the FBI now, but when we were younger he would help us on missions."

"Oh really?" Ron asked.

"Sit down Wade."

"Kim I brought in some of my pictures I have on my laptop. Maybe they will help Ron."

"Oh wonderful, thank-you. Ron would you like to look and them?"

"Sure."

Kim pulled her chair up right next to Ron's bed and pulled out the first picture. It was their wedding picture. Ron studied it and finally said, "It does look familiar but I just can't remember."

For the next hour, Kim, Ron, and Wade went through the different pictures. There were ones from their wedding, ones of their children, ones from dates, prom, and parties. Nothing seemed to help Ron.

"Well Kim I'd better go. My men and I have to go out and check the crime scene. Hope you feel better Ron."

"Thanks." He said.

"Well, is there anything I can do?"

"Can you bring my parents back, I would like to talk to you all."

"Sure."

Kim went outside when she broke down into tears, she escorted Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable back to the room, but a nurse grabbed Kim and pulled her aside.

"Mrs. Stoppable, your husband's MRI, CAT Scan, EEG, and X-rays were all normal. There is no swelling, no bleeding, and he is in perfect health. All the doctors feel comfortable to release him tomorrow. Now I understand you live in the U.S. right?"

Kim nodded.

"There is a specialist I would like him to see, just as a check up. Even if Ron regains his memory by then he still needs to see her, I'll give you the card."

"I have a question. If he is in good health why does he have amnesia?"

"Well in this case, it's shock."

"You mean he was so afraid of that thing falling on him, he went into shock and can't remember?"

"Not exactly. From the statement you gave the paramedics, he saved you life."

"Yes but I still…"

"My guess is Mrs. Stoppable, he was so afraid of loosing you, that's all he remembers, and subconsciously he blocks that fear out."

"It's my fault…" Kim said and hot tears filled her eyes.

"No it's not your fault."

"I thought that the family photo would help him remember us."

"Sometimes. Others the memory will come back in a second. Just because he can't remember from looking at photos doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Trust me Kim, everything will be ok."

The nurse then gave Kim and comforting hug and gave her the specialist's card. The name on the card was, Dr. Amy Collins.

Kim walked back into the room and addressed her husband.

"Ron, the doctors told me that they are going to release you tomorrow."

"Oh wonderful…but where do we live?"

Mrs. Stoppable said to her son, "In the United States, we are in London now."

"I see."

Just then the nurse walked in, "Hello, I'm going to ask you to leave, we are going to do some final basic tests to ensure Ron's safety."

"Oh ok, we'll see you tomorrow son." Mrs. Stoppable said.

"Good bye Ron" Kim said.

Once again Kim left the room with teary eyes. She wished so much she could hold him that the children could hug him, but the doctors said that such physical contact could scare him and make his recovery longer.


	5. Going Home

Chapter 5: Going Home

Kim woke up the next morning at the sound of her alarm clock blaring music. She got up eagerly. Ron was coming home today! Hopefully seeing their house and hometown would help him remember something…anything. Kim had talked to Wade last night; he had arranged their private FBI jet to take the whole family home. They were going to go back to HQ and go home the way they came. Kim put on a blue sundress, put her hair up, and then dressed the kids. She put a pink outfit on Emma, a blue outfit on Adrian, and a little yellow outfit on Lily Anne. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Hi Kim." Her mother said as she opened the door. "Are you ready for some breakfast?"

"Yes the children are famished." She said as she picked up Lily Anne.

Kim mother and father picked up Emma and Adrian and they all headed downstairs to the lobby, where they had a continental breakfast. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were already there. They went through the line and then sat down next to Ron's parents.

"Kim is that all you're going to eat?" Mrs. Stoppable asked.

"I'm not really hunger." Kim answered as she cut up the twin's food.

After everyone had eaten, they all got into their rental van and headed toward the hospital. Everyone sat in the waiting room with the children as Kim went back to Ron's room. Everything was already packed, and Ron was dressed and up and about.

"Hi Ron."

"Hi Kim."

"I see you are already to go."

"Yes, hopefully going home will help me remember all this."

Just then the nurse came in with a bunch of papers.

"Hello Ron, Hello Kim. These are Ronald's release papers, I need you to sign here, here, here, and initial here." The nurse said as she pointed to all the signature lines.

After Kim had signed everything, the nurse escorted them back to the waiting room, where Wade now sat with the family.

"Hi Kim." He said.

"Hey! Ron you remember Wade from yesterday?" Kim asked.

"FBI guy? Nice to see you again."

"Well we are free to go, Wade where are we taking off." Kim asked.

"From the international outreach of the FBI, it's about 25 miles from here. I arranged someone to take the rental car back, and I have an van outside to take to HQ."

"Sounds good, are you ready Ron?" Kim asked.

"I suppose so."

Everyone was really quiet on the way over…except Ron that is. He had a million questions for Kim, which Kim happily answered. Finally they arrived at the HQ launch pad.

"Everyone's stuff is already on board", Wade said as they climbed aboard.

About ten minutes later, they were up in the air and on their way home.

"Finally," Kim thought, "Maybe this will jog Ron's memory.

The 6-hour journey was not a pleasant one. Adrian and Emma didn't like the sound of the plane engine, cried in their mother's lap; Adrian kept going up to Ron and saying "Da! Da!" Ron, not knowing what to do, asked Kim. She walked over picked him up and rocked him in her arms.

"I'm sorry." Ron said.

"Why Ron?" Kim asked.

"It's just, I'm their father, and I don't know what to do for them."

"Don't feel guilty or sorry. You'll have your memory back in no time."

Just then the pilot came on the intercom, "Hello everyone, we are preparing to land."

After about another half hour, everyone was on the monorail headed back toward HQ. Wade escorted them up to 3 cabs. Everyone was exhausted from jet-lag, so Kim and Ron's parents said they would come by later. Once home, the cabbie carried their luggage up to porch for them, while Emma and Adrian ran up to the porch.

"This is where we live?" Ron asked.

"Yes, do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

Kim unlocked the door and stepped inside, followed by Ron.

"Why don't you sit on the couch and I'll take the kids upstairs for their naps."

"Ok." Ron agreed.

He studied the room, every detail. He was determined to remember something. Just then Kim came back downstairs.

"Kim…maybe if you show me around the house, I will remember something."

"Oh great idea Ron."

Ron followed Kim into the den.

"Well this is our den. We sit in here and do work, or maybe just hang out if we need some alone time."

Ron studied the pale blue room. It was a very relaxing work area. He then followed Kim to the kitchen.

"I think this is your favorite room of the whole house Ron, you always loved to cook."

Ron once again studied everything from the color of the walls, to the napkin holder of the table.

"Come on, I'll show you upstairs." Kim said.

Kim showed him the nurseries, their room, and the two bathrooms. Still nothing seemed familiar. Ron said he was tired from the long journey, so Kim showed him back to the bedrooms so he could lie down. Kim went back downstairs just as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kim said into the phone.

"Kim?" a comforting Monique asked from the other end. "How is Ron?"

"He's ok physically, but…he still has amnesia."

"Yeah, Wade filled me in. Does he remember anything at all?"

Kim sighed, "He said our wedding picture looked familiar, but he couldn't remember the wedding."

"I'm sorry girl…if there is anything I can do let me know."

Tears filled Kim's eyes, "Just pray please."

"How are the kids?" Monique asked.

Kim cried even more, "Adrian keeps calling him Dada, but we have to restrain him and settle him down. How long can I keep my little boy from his dad?"

"I'll pray Kim, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I just need to rest I guess."

"Okay, bye girl."

"Bye Monique."

Kim hung up the phone and went to lie on the couch. She was exhausted. She was asleep within minutes.


	6. Hard Days Ahead

Chapter 6: Hard Days Ahead.

Kim was in the kitchen making breakfast for her and Ron, the twins, and heating Lily Anne's bottle. All the kids were up but Ron was still asleep though. Kim didn't disturb him. He needed all the rest he could get. Her back ached from sleeping on the couch all night, but she hoped today's breakfast would help Ron remember something. She was cooking his favorite: eggs, toast, pancakes, and bacon. Just on cue, Ron came down the stairs.

"Good morning Kim."

"Good morning Ron, have a seat, breakfast is almost ready."

"It smells wonderful, what are we having?"

"Eggs, toast, pancakes, and bacon." She said as she scooped some of everything onto a plate for him. She handed him the plate, cut up the twin's food, and sat down to feed Lily Anne.

"Are you going to eat?" Ron asked.

"Yes of course, as soon as I'm done feeding the baby."

"Okay."

Breakfast for Kim was hectic. Ron felt so guilty that she was doing all this work without him, but Kim told him he needed to relax.

"Breakfast was wonderful." Ron said as Kim took his plate away.

"Thank-you Ron."

"Your welcome."

"I called Dr. Collins Ron. You have an appointment on Saturday at 2:15."

"Oh good, hopefully she'll be able to help me."

"Oh God I pray so." Kim thought silently to herself.

"Ron, how about after I'm done with these dishes, we go for a walk with the kids."

"Sounds great Kim."

About an hour later, everyone was dressed, the dishes were done, and everyone walked outside, the twins walking by Ron, and Kim pushing Lily Anne's stroller. Ron looked at everything, studying detail. Yet he couldn't remember anything. Then they came to the local park. Kim and Ron sat down on a bench by the pond with the baby while Adrian and Emma were picking dandelions for their parents.

"Do we come here a lot Kim?"

"Oh yes Ron we bring the kids here all the time. In fact…you proposed to me here."

"I did?"

"Yes, over on that little pier. It was at sunset and you had roses everywhere and hid my ring in a red rose you gave me."

"Sounds familiar, but I can't fully remember. It's all a blur."

"That's all right Ron. Dr. Collins will be able to help." Kim said.

About an hour later they headed back to the house. The twins were getting cranky. When they got home they put them down for a nap, and Kim's parents showed up. They had brought them dinner. Everyone sat around talking for the rest of the day, trying to get Ron to remember something, anything.


	7. Remembering Ron Stoppable

Chapter 8: Remember Ron Stoppable

The next day Kim had told Ron to rest on the couch while she did some housework. The twins and Lily Anne where all upstairs sleeping. Kim had set up a little "relax station" for Ron. She has a blanket, pile of magazines and books, and a pillow for Ron on the couch. He lied there watching TV, feeling guilty. He wished so much he could do something but the doctors, and Kim, said no.

"Are you comfortable Ron?" Kim asked and she plugged in the vacuum.

"Very Kim, thanks."

She started the vacuum and started sweeping the floor. After she was done she heard the twins screaming.

"They don't like the sound of that sweeper." She said, laughing, as she headed upstairs.

About ten minutes later, Kim came walking down the stairs.

"Are they ok?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah, they were just startled."

Kim and Ron kept talking and she worked around the living room. About a half an hour later Ron was fast asleep. Kim went into the kitchen and turned on the radio.

"Ron won't mind if I have it on low." She thought to herself.

She then went over to the sink and started doing the dishes. As she was cleaning them she saw the neighbors outside. Mr. Mason was playing catch with his 3- year old son, Matthew. "I can't wait to see Ron do that again with the kids" she thought to herself. After she had dried the dishes and put them away she got out her duster and started dusting around the room. Suddenly on the radio, Ron and Kim's song, "I Will Always Love You" came on. They had danced to this at their wedding. Their first dance as husband and wife. Kim softly sang alone with the song.

"Kim." She heard Ron's voice behind her.

"Oh yes Ron?"

"I remember."

"R-remember what Ron?"

"This song, we danced to it at our wedding, I remember the wedding, the children's births, Kim I remember everything!"

A speechless, teary-eyed Kim stood their for a second, not knowing what to do. But after a few seconds she flung herself into her husband's arms.

"Oh Ron! I knew it! I knew you would remember."

"I love you Kimberly Anne."

"I love you Ronald Michael."

After a passionate kiss they both looked at each other and said, "the kids!"

Kim and Ron ran upstairs into Lily Anne's room and Ron scooped her up.

"My precious girl!" Ron cried as he kissed his daughter. "I love you so much."

"Dada?" Ron heard Adrian's little voice ringing out.

"I'm coming buddy!"

Kim took Lily Anne and they both raced to the twin's room.

"Emma! Adrian!" Ron screamed.

"DA DA!" the twins screamed with delight as Ron picked them up.

"Daddy's back, and he's never leaving again."

"I'm holding you to that promise." Kim said.

He kissed his wife and his children and the Stoppable family was finally back together…and stronger then ever.

THE END

**Please review** 


End file.
